


Undetermined

by riseuplogan (WonderAvian)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Crying, Gen, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/riseuplogan
Summary: Logic baffles Deceit.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Undetermined

Logan seems unaffected by Deceit’s words, malicious or sympathetic. He merely crosses his arms and readjusts his glasses, the very image of apathetic boredom.

Frustrated, Deceit stalks forward until he’s close enough to wrap all six of his arms the other side, should he wants to bring the hidden four out from under his cape. He stands up on the tips of his toes, hissing angrily when he is still not tall enough to even reach Logan’s chest.

Curse this stupidly tall man. Curse the machinations of his host’s mind that made Deceit the shortest side. Logan is a rail-thin, intimidating looming giant next to most sides, and standing right in front of him, glaring up into his judgemental, ever-analytical eyes makes Deceit suddenly feel very, very small.

Logan stares him down, expression indifferent, but his eyes are cold and calculating behind the lens of his glasses. Nonsensically, Deceit feels like he’s being watched by an owl.

Deceit ruffles himself up ~~like an owl ruffling its feathers~~ and breathes in, prepared to lay into the stoic side with venomous insults, caring reassurances, unexpected praise, anything to get Logan to react.

Before Deceit can get a single word out, Logan moves. His arms unfold and his hands come up to hold the sides of Deceit’s face.

Deceit’s words die on his silver tongue as Logan’s right thumb rhythmically strokes back and forth across his scales. It’s almost like a one trying to soothe another, and Deceit freezes.

Logan continues to run his thumb across Deceit’s face, feeling the strange combination of smoothness of the scales and the ridges that are between each of them.

Deceit slowly realizes he’s gawking and shuts his mouth.

Logan frowns. His thumb pauses in its movement, and instead wipes gently under Deceit’s eyes.

“You are crying,” Logan says, and Deceit blinks in confusion.

Logan’s hands fall from Deceit’s face, coming away wet. He doesn’t rid them of Deceit’s tears, instead conjuring a handkerchief. He gestures for Deceit to take it.

Deceit stares at it warily for a few seconds before snatching it away indignantly. He irritably dabs at his eyes, annoyed at the loss of his usual sauve composure.

“What was that in aid of?” Deceit asks eventually.

Logan tilts his head ~~like an owl.~~

“I wanted to test my hypothesis.”

Trust Logic to conversate in purely scientific terms in a time like this.

“And? What did you learn?”

Logan readjusts his glasses and fiddles with his tie. A nervous tick, or something else?

“That you indeed do not excrete slime.”

Deceit stares, incredulous. He would feel insulted if he wasn’t still in such a state of emotional shock.

“And,” Logan says quietly. “It seemed like you needed someone else’s help. I’ll always be here if you need comfort and support.”

Deceit is rendered speechless once again. He folds the handkerchief and pockets it away under his cape without asking.

Logan smiles at him.

What an odd thing to see.


End file.
